


Let’s Fight in the Late Night

by Plastic_Giveaway



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I Tried, I'm sorry that there are OCs, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, SCP AU, SCP | Deceit, SCP | Patton, SCP | Remus, SCP | Roman, SCP | Virgil, Scientist Logic | Logan Sanders, Swearing, They just exist for plot, Violence IS mentioned, Virgil is a little OOC, Why Did I Write This?, analogical - Freeform, its not self insert, there's some set-up, this is set in the SCP foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Giveaway/pseuds/Plastic_Giveaway
Summary: An AU where the Sides are thrown into the SCP foundation universe. Logan is a scientist at the SCP foundation and discovers that 6 new SCPs have arrived in the facility. Even though he wants nothing to do with them, fate continues to throw him and one of the 6 SCPs together. The question is, will Logan allow his empathy to over take him? Or will he stay loyal to the foundation?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Logan analysed the theater mask resting in its chamber.

“035...” Logan mumbled, gazing at the monitor displaying the anomalous object.

“It's really one of a kind isn’t it?” his colleague claimed, as he walked over to stand slightly behind Logan.

“Everything in this facility is one of a kind, Stephan.” he stated, still fixated on the SCP.

“Right… so why are we here again?” a tinge of naivety in his voice.

Stephan was new, he had only been here for 3 months, and it showed. He was still very unfamiliar with all the SCP’s, he tended to get lost in the foundations seemingly never ending corridors, and he clearly hadn't seen what most of these SCP’s were capable of, nor did it seem like he had the ability to comprehend such chaotic and destructive possibilities.

“We are here to take a daily examination of SCP-035” Logan replied.

“ _Another_ examination!? Ugggg Logan your gonna kill me! Examinations are so dull.” He slumped his forehead onto Logan’s shoulder, causing Logan to shift away.

“You’ve only been here for three months, Stephan, you know your not ready for anything more than this.” Logan stated sharply, his fatherly tone coming through.

Logan had mentored quite a few newer scientists in his time and had created a system as to when a new scientist would be ready for more responsibilities. Of course, the time it would take for when fresh meat would be able to hold newer responsibilities, changed depending on the person. And Logan already knew, that Stephan was going to take a while.

“I came to this facility because I wanted to try something new and daring!”

“Here we go again.” Logan mumbled as he walked over to a cupboard located in the left corner of the small monitoring room. He crouched down, opened up the small steel cupboard and pulled out a yellow folder.

“I want to see what these SCPs can do, I want to research their properties and use them to benefit humanity!” Stephan exclaimed, but his statement fell on deaf ears. Logan handed him the old dusty yellow folder.

“You will be able to do all of those things, Stephan...” the boy looked up at Logan, “after you finish this examination paper.” Logan stated.

“Uggggggg!” Stephan waved the folder around before slamming it down on the desk. Which was positioned in the right corner of the monitor room. Sulking as he slumped down in the office chair behind him and got to work.

Logan smiled a little.

Once Stephan completed the dull file, the two headed off to the cafeteria for lunch.

Stephan grabbed a few slices from the never-ending pizza box (SCP-458) and sat down with Logan at a nearby table. Logan had, of course, brought his own lunch, just a simple sandwich. He said he didn’t trust the food here.

The cafeteria was always packed so Logan had to sit with a few of his colleagues. Stephan sat across from him, placing his anomalous pizza on the table.

“Logan please, I haven’t messed up a single examination, haven’t had a single complaint from the higher ups and I’ve never been late to a single meeting!” Stephan declared.

Logan gave him a pointed look, “Last week you failed to finish one of the examination papers, which caused us to fall a day behind scheduled. The week before you accidentally opened SCP-649’s chamber, and had it been lit at the time, could have caused serious damage to you or the people around you. And the week before that-”

"Ok ok I get it! But everyone makes mistakes, its not like I tried to fight the Plague Doctor or anything” Stephan grumbled, sheepishly munching on a slice of pizza.

“Yes, but until those mistakes become more infrequent, I am telling you that you are not ready for anything more-”

“Ah come on Logan!” A woman sitting next to Logan boomed. It was Dr. Zyn Kiryu, “you’ve gotta let him learn the ropes eventually!” she sings.

Dr. Kiryu was always friendly around new personal, but was sometime too overzealous to show the new scientists more than they could handle.

“Yeah come on Lo! I’m experienced enough! It doesn’t have to be anything extravagant, just something less boring than writing papers.” Stephan pleaded.

“Stephan, I implore you to wait a few more-”

“Ya know, I have an examination at 2:00 on SCP-914, if you’d like to have a look.” The excited doctor suggested. Stephan’s eyes widened, “you have my permission to observe, but of course, only if your supervisor says its alright.” the two look expectantly at Logan.

Logan focused on Stephan, a slight frown spreading across his face, he didn’t _want_ to say yes, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Dr. Kiryu would make the offer again to Stephan later. That or he’d just go sneak off and find the room himself, and he really didn’t want Stephan sneaking around the halls. He’d definitely get lost, and who knows what the kid might accidentally activate while he unsupervised. So, with eminence reluctance, he pinched the brim of his nose, let out a heavy sigh and uttered a regretful, “Fine!”

“YES! I promise Logan, I will not let you down!” Stephan beamed, jumping up from his seat and throwing his arms in the air.

“I expect your demeanor to be exemplary and, please, be very, _very_ aware of your surroundings.” he gave Stephan a stern look, “for my sake.”

“Yes sir!” he saluted the older scientist then ran off to get another slice of pizza.

Logan turned to Dr. Kiryu, a pained look on his face.

“You were just gonna keep making him do examination papers for the next two months.” she snickered, “most of the other newbies are already conducting experiments on Safe Class SCPs. He’ll be ok, Logan.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

He gave her a dry chuckle “god I hope your right” a weak smile rested on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> Heyo!  
> So, writing is something I do in my free time and this is just for fun. I gave it a little proof read but there's still gonna be spelling errors and inconsistencies. If you liked the idea feel free to write stuff of your own that will be 1000 times better than mine lol. I'm sorry that there are so many OCs floating around, bare with me, they'll disappear I swear.
> 
> also, my apologies if you had to look up any SCPs haha
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!  
> more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Two o’clock came around and Logan was not ready. The two walked down the hallway rather quickly, Logan trying to keep up with Stephan as the young scientist blabbered on and on about how excited he was and thanking Logan for allowing him this opportunity. Logan stayed quiet, clutching his clipboard and mapping out an evacuation plan, if anything went wrong.

_The fuse box is in corridor 67 and the nearest elevator is near corridor 68 and- oh,_

“We’re here.” he stated, stopping in front of a black metal door on the left.

Stephan was essentially jumping with joy. Logan inserted his key card and the door slid open, the pair walked in to find a flight of white concrete stairs resting in front of them. Logan closed the door behind them and the two began to ascend the stairs. There weren’t many stairs, but just enough where your legs would twinge with pain. Once they reached the top, about 5 scientist littered a small white concrete room. To the left of Logan and Stephan was a large, thick, glass window. The window almost filled up the whole wall, only a boarder of metal about a foot thick prevented the glass from reaching the edge. The room was a few meters above SCP-914’s room, presumably for safety precautions. In the room where Logan and Stephan stood, a few desks were placed around the room, where one scientist with a computer typed away. Two other scientists were conversing quietly while wiring notes on their clipboards. While another researcher and Dr. Kiryu observed SCP-914. Stephan gazed out the glass window, staring down at the SCP. Logan made a quick note of the emergency lock down switch to his right and the fire extinguisher not far from it. He then swiftly walked over to Dr. Kiryu, Stephan trailing behind him.

“Ah! So glad you two could make it!” Dr.Kiryu exclaimed.

“Good to see you again too, Dr. Kiryu.” Logan greeted, pleasantly enough.

“Hi Dr. Kiryu!” Stephan waved, stepping up next to Logan.

“Stephan! Very nice to see you again, so glad your old man let you come have a look at this small experiment we’re conducting.” she gave Logan a cheeky smile, “Now, you don’t have to do much today, just have a look around and feel free to ask us any questions you have” She grinned at Stephan, the young scientist mirroring her expression.

“Will do!” he replied.

“Oh, Stephan, I would like you to take notes and jot down anything you find important or of interest on this clipboard.” Logan handed him the clipboard he had been so desperately holding onto before.

“Sure thing Logan.” Stephan happily took the clipboard and wandered over to the two researchers who also held clipboards and were conversing with each other near the stairs.

Logan’s eyes lingered on Stephan for a moment, before turning to look at Dr. Kiryu.

“He’s going to be ok Logan, all he has to do is ask questions.” She gave him a warm smile.

“I know, I’m just, worried-”

“Your always worried-”

“No, I’m serious, I’m not just being overly cautious simply because I’m paranoid. I just...” He struggled to find the right words, “He’s, a lot clumsier than most of the newer scientists I’ve mentored.” He muttered quickly, a bothered look on his face.

“Logan, look at him.” Dr. Kiryu shifted her head to look over Logan’s shoulder, her smile never faltered.

Logan slowly turned to look over at Stephan again. The kid was laughing with the two researchers he had walked up to, writing down notes when he could.

“He’s having such a good time, you don’t find many people so passionate about this job.” she states softly.

Logan turns to face the Doctor again. “but that’s exactly why-”

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

A siren could be head before the lights suddenly shut off. Dim, but still white, emergency lights illuminated the room. Logan whipped his head around and was dismayed to see that Stephan had fallen onto the emergency lock down switch. He was now helplessly sitting on the ground.

“STEPHAN!” Logan couldn't help it, he knew it! He knew this would happen!

“I-I’m so sorry Logan! I just slipped and-”

“Enough!” he turned to exit the examination room. “I will be talking to you about this later!” He was so stupid to let Stephan do this, he just wasn't ready! “Everyone sit tight, I’m going to go and disable the alarm!” Logan exited the examination room swiftly, running down the stairs and opening the test chamber with his key card.

Luckily, he was at a high enough ranking to by pass the lock down system. Logan jogged down the hallway, the loud beeping from the room fading away into the distance. Fortunately, Logan didn’t really need to rush. It was a lock down, which simply meant that every chamber on this floor was currently sealed. This is unfortunate for any D-class in the mitts of an experiment, but was mostly harmless, Stephan got lucky this time. As Logan jogged down the dimly lit hall, turning left, then right then straight ahead, then… He passed an _open_ chamber. As he did so, he caught a gimps of something shimmering within the darkened cell. He stopped. And turned his head to gaze at the dark opening. Logan knew he needed to close the chamber, but he couldn't help himself. Logan felt a need to glimpse into the dark cavity in the wall. So he did. He cautiously stepped towards the opened SCP unit. And slowly pocked his head inside. Within the darkened chamber, he could make out a figure who seemed to be resting on the floor. The shadow was humming softly, a low and masculine voice echoing throughout the room. It was enchanting, but Logan didn’t focus on the humming for long, as his eyes quickly fixated on the dark, shimmering wings that extruded from the figures back. Little sparkles littered the angle-esque wings, twinkling like little stars. Was this… an SCP? He’d never... seen this one before...

Logan took a clumsy step into the chamber. The sparkling figure stopped humming, noticing Logan’s presence. The two remained still for a moment. The shadow ruffled its wings slightly. Logan shivered. Another moment of stillness passed. Then, the glimmering figure stood, his beautiful wings spreading to their full length.

“Hi~” The figure purred, rather casually. Logan shifted his eyes to meet the stranger’s ones. Except, instead of meeting two iris’s like his own, he starred into two black pits that seemed to hold a cluster of twinkling sparkles. Resembling the creatures wings.

“U-uh” Logan was at a loss for words, he couldn't take his eyes of the glinting creature.

“Like what you see?” the being chuckled slightly as wings danced with his movements.

Another shiver shot down Logan’s spine, but he stayed composed. “I… don’t believe we’ve met before.” Logan’s phrasing left him feeling a little foolish. He adjusted his glasses.

The being snickered once more. “In a place like this? No I don’t think so.” the figure took a few steps closer, almost gliding across the floor. Logan cloud make out a silhouette now. The stranger was humanoid, a little on the shorter side and rather thin. From what he could see in the darkness, the being wore a long sleeved shirt, possibly purple in colour, and sported some black ripped skinny jeans. His hair also seemed to have a purplish hue to it.

Logan couldn't help but take a few step forward, examining the being further.

“Your wings are quite, magnificent.” he whispered, feeling a little dazed.

“Thanks~” he murmured “Your pretty enticing yourself.” the two stood about a foot from each other, the gap slowly closing in. Logan fell deeper and deeper into the beings mysterious eyes.

“Logan!” Logan snapped out of his trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> I'll be updating daily for a little while but I'll probs be going dark for a few weeks after that, this story will depend on my motivation and such so updates might become far and in between the further we get into the story.  
> but for now, enjoy what i got!  
> hope everyone had a good Christmas and if you didn't I want you know that you can have a life outside your family and that you are able to choose your own family and who you think will make your Christmas the best it can be! :)
> 
> love,  
> Plastic


	3. Chapter 3

“Logan!” Logan snapped out of his trance. The scientist suddenly heard footsteps echoing down the hallway.

“Crap” Logan darted out of the room, only looking back for a moment.

“Bye~” the figure whispered as Logan shut the door, took a few steps away from the chamber he had just… visited and lent against the wall to his left. Dr. Kiryu shot out from around the corner, followed by Stephan and 2 other scientists.

“Logan! Are you ok!? You were taking a while so we got worried!” she exclaimed as all 4 researchers came to a halt a few feet away from Logan.

“Uh, yes, I’m ok, I just had a bit of a tumble. I believe my ankle might be twisted.” Logan stated as he lent on one foot, still propping himself on the wall.

“Oh no!” Stephan yelled, rushing over to sling his arm under his mentor. Dr. Kiryu, did the same on his right. Logan went along with it, knowing it would be strange if he refused.

“You two, go shut off the alarm while we go and get Logan to the medic.” Dr. Kiryu ordered. The two other researchers nodded and quickly ran off.

The three scientists slowly made their way to the closest elevator. As they waited for the lift to arrive, Stephan spoke up.

“Logan I’m really sorry about all of this, you were right, I-I’m not ready yet-” Stephan rambled on but Logan was lost in thought. Images danced around his head of shimmering wings and glistening eyes.

“Logan?” Dr. Kiryu’s face became one of concern. Logan slowly snapped out of his daydream and locked eyes with the Doctor.

“Are you sure it was just an ankle twist?” she asked slowly.

“Oh, uh yes, I’m fine.” he turned to look at Stephan. “Its alright, Stephan, people make mistakes.” Logan gave him a weak smile.

“b-but if it wasn't for my clumsiness, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.” he hung his head, shame plastered on his face.

Logan sighed, “you didn’t cause me to trip in the hallway Stephan, that was my fault, I wasn't being careful enough.” he stated, “you just... need to be more aware of your surroundings, bud.”

“I know.” The younger scientist murmured.

“But, I _can_ see that your trying your hardest, and that you have a passion for this line of work so… I’ll let you come to another test in the near future.”

Stephan’s eyes widened, “YES! Thank you thank you thank you-” the boy stared jumping up and down while still supporting Logan. Causing Logan to be jolted up and down also.

“Stephan.. my.. ankle.” Logan managed to blurt out in between jumps.

“Oh. OH! sorry!” Stephan came to a sudden halt causing Logan to trip and ram into Stephan.

“Woop! s-sorry again.” he snorted, followed by a little chuckle from Dr. Kiryu. Logan rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

The elevator opened its doors soon after.

Logan was taken to the medic who declared that Logan’s ankle would be fine within the next few hours. Not surprising, since it wasn't actually twisted. Logan was taken to sickbay and was assigned a medical bed. His foot was elevated with a small plastic stool and wrapped in an ice pack. Dr. Kiryu and Stephan sat in some chairs placed next to his bed.

“You can go Dr. Kiryu, I know you have work to do.” Logan suggested.

“Actually I need to talk to you for a bit.” _oh boy_ , Logan thought, “Stephan, could you go grab us some coffee please? I just need to talk to Logan one on one for a sec.” she asked.

“Sure thing mam!” he rose from his seat.

“Tea for me please, Stephan.” Logan quickly added.

“yes sir!” he exclaimed and quickly left sickbay.

Dr. Kiryu smiled fondly at the door Stephan had just exited from.

“Such a nice kid, how did he end up in a place like this?” she mumbled, almost to herself.

“Something to do with his parents, if I had to guess.” Logan murmured back, peering at the same door.

“Logan...” the doctor trailed off.

“Yes? Dr. Kiryu.” he turned to face the doctor, a troubled expression enveloped her face.

“Did you really trip in that hallway?” she asked.

Logan was taken aback, was he really that bad of a liar?

“I… actually had a run in with an SCP...” he stated, Dr. Kiryu’s eyes widened, “I thought it would be better if Stephan didn’t find out, he tends to gossip to other coworkers.” Logan explained. Dr. Kiryu nodded in understanding.

“I’m not surprised” she laughs, before sobering up, “...which SCP was it?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I- I’m actually not sure.” he admitted, “I’ve never seen him before...” Logan fell into another trance, remembering the beings exquisite appearance.

“What’d it look like?” she prompted.

“It had these rather large black angel-like wings. They seemed to sparkle of their own accord. He was humanoid, wearing casual clothes and his eyes... They also seemed to sparkle.” Logan described.

“His eyes sparkled?” Dr. Kiryu asked.

Logan nodded.

“Ah yes, I believe that’s SCP 5100-3, or Virgil, as he likes to be called.” the doctor explained.

“Dash 3?” Logan quirked an eyebrow.

“yes, there are 5 other instances of SCP 5100.” she explained “They were all found together and they conciser each other family, even though they aren’t blood related.” she looked up at the ceiling, almost as if she were recalling the event.

“Were you there when they were discovered?” Logan inquired, also looking up at the tiles, as if he’d be able to see her memory being played out before him.

“Yes, I was the head of the mission.” she sighed sadly. “Found the 6 of them in some guys house. I think the owners name was Thomas? Anyway, It seemed like the guy was hiding them. Possibly from us if I had to take a guess.” the tone of her voice became melancholy, “The poor guy was hysterical. He kept rambling about family and memories and all sorts of thing. We unfortunately had to restrain him in the end. Ended up becoming a danger to himself and the people around him. It almost seemed like he’d lost a part of himself...” she exhaled deeply, “Wiping his memory was probably one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. I believe his tear stricken face will be burned into my mind forever.” she finished sorrowfully.

“I’m sorry.” Logan sated solemnly, he never really knew how to act in these situations and was staring to regret that he asked.

“Ah, its alright, nothing you could have done about it.” she turns to him and smiles somberly.

“What object class are they?” he asks, trying to change the subject.

“They’re all Euclid, thankfully.” she replies.

“Wouldn't they be classed as Maksure-” Logan was cut off as Stephan entered loudly with drinks.

“Tea and coffee! Comin' thorough!” he pushed the door open with his back and stumbled through the door, almost dropping the tray of tea and coffee as he did so.

“Careful!” Logan shouted, he swore he could feel the grey hairs coming through.

“Coffee for you milady,” he handed her a white mug with a picture of SCP-999 printed on it,“and green tea for you sir!” he gives Logan a black mug, Logan rotated the mug only to find a picture of one of the many Anomalous Ducks printed onto it. It was the duck with the green fuzzy hat. This foundation had a sense of humor that never failed to unease him.

“Thank you Stephan.” Logan and Dr. Kiryu chimed in unison.

“Your welcome! What were you two talking about?” The young scientist asked curiously.

“That’s classified information.” Logan responded with a smirk.

“Aww come on! It can’t be that important, your discussing it in an open medical centre!” he yelled, rather loudly.

“You know you’ll just go and tell all of your… Buddies about it” Logan scolded, his fatherly voice returning. “Then _I’ll_ have to explain why all the new researchers know about Dr. Bright's… inefficient ways of testing.” Logan focused on the door in front of him as he bitterly sipped his tea.

Dr. Kiryu looked over at Stephan, confused.

“He went on a whole tangent about how unethical and unsafe Dr. Bright is, how the foundation only keeps him around because he’s an SCP… and said that the maniac should be contained in a 4 meter thick padded cell.” Stephan giggled a little.

Dr. Kiryu laughed, loudly “Logan!? Badmouthing about another co-worker!? My my, I didn’t realise you were up to date on all the gossip!” she laughed once again. Logan sipped his tea for a little longer, before retorting, “I’m not, but I can’t be the only one who can see how dangerous he is.”

“Here we go again” Stephan whispered to Dr. Kiryu.

“There is literally a file on him which is titled ‘The Things Dr. Bright is Not Allowed to do at the Foundation’! Why is he still allowed access to any of the other SCPs!?” Logan huffed as he collapsed against the bed, taking another sip of tea.

Stephan and Dr. Kiryu looked at each other, before bursting out laughing once again.

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes as he cracked a smile.

Later that day, when Logan deemed his foot all better, Logan and Stephan bid their goodbyes to Dr. Kiryu and went on with the rest of their day without incident. When the day came to an end, Stephan headed home and Logan headed to the on-site staff dormitories. When the scientist stepped into his dorm, closing the door behind him, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

“What a day.” he murderer tiredly to himself as he collapsed onto his bed. He was pretty sure he’d been saying that for the past 3 months. Logan ran a hand through his dark brown hair, going through the day in his mind. He closed his eyes. He remembered that SCP again, SCP 5100-3. The memory of the figure’s wings danced in his mind. The entities soothing voice echoed throughout his head, lulling him once again into a dazed state. He wondered if this was some sort of affect caused by the SCP. Maybe its anomalous properties caused its victim to fall into a trance whenever someone, or something, thought about or heard the SCPs voice. Something similar to a siren, or SCP-4548... Maybe it had something to do with his wings. Possibly some sort of cosmic radiation… for the brain. Affecting ones memories rather than DNA. Logan was becoming too tired to theorize. He didn’t bother to get into pajamas or clean his teeth, even though he knew it was bad for his health. He simply lay his glasses on the desk residing next to his bed, took off his shoes and wrapped himself in his duvet. Logan’s mind suddenly remembered the name Dr. Kiryu told him. “Virgil” he uttered, just before he fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a fabulous New Years!  
> Enjoyyyyyyyyy

Pain was the first thing Logan felt when awoke. He groaned, it appeared that he had slept funny. He was tangled up in his blanket, one of his arms had been swallowed by the duvet while he had uncomfortably slept on his free arm, causing pins and needles to prickle his skin as he moved it. He’d also slept in his clothes, which hadn’t really helped, since his lab coat was also entangled within his bed sheet. The dishevelled scientist stumbled out of bed, threw on his glasses, changed into a new uniform, brushed his teeth and walked out the door.

Logan made his way to the cafeteria to grab breakfast, he was not in any state to prepare food this morning. While in line for the canteen, Stephan approached the tired scientist and greeted him with a cheery, “mornin boss!”

He grunted a hello in response, Logan wasn’t much of a morning person.

“Whats on the schedule for today?” the younger scientist asked eagerly.

“Well” Logan began. He grabbed a plate from a stack next to the mediocre breakfast food and took two slices of bread, “I need you to complete a few examination papers this morning.” he paused, walked over to a toaster near by, plopped the two slices into the machine and pushed the nob down, “but after those have been finished, I’ll talk to Dr. Kiryu and ask weather there are any safe experiments we could attend today” he stated as he grabbed the jam and butter from a near by counter.

“Today? I thought you said I’d be ready in the _near_ future.” he questioned.

“Oh, well if you insist, we can complete a few more examination papers instead if you’d-”

“NO! No, I mean, I _want_ to see more experiments today! I’m just... Surprised. Its not really like you to be so… Uh, lenient” Stephan scratched the back of his head.

Logan smirked. “Well I guess I'm feeling a little generous today.” the bread popped out of the toaster. Logan grabbed the two pieces of toast, placed them on his plate and lazily smeared some butter and jam over them, not bothering to be precise by any means of the word. Stephan hastily snatched a plate from the pile and swiped two slices of the never-ending pizza.

“Pizza for breakfast… really?” Logan raised a judgmental eyebrow.

“What? It means I don’t have to prepare anything.” he stated, not really seeing the point.

Logan let out a heavy exhale. “Stephan, go get some cereal.” he instructed, peering at Stephan over his glasses, both eyebrows now raised. Stephan starred at him for a moment, in a slightly challenging way. Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

“Alright alright! I’ll get some stupid cereal.” he muttered, tipping the pizza back into the box, even though new pizza had already taken its place.

“Good.” Logan smiled, albeit a little smugly, “I’ll meet you at the table.” and with that, Logan turned on his heels and made his was over to Dr. Kiryu.

“Morning Logan!” Dr. Kiryu cheerfully waved to him from her empty table.

“Good morning Dr. Kiryu.” Logan replied politely. He wondered why Dr. Kiryu wasn’t sitting with her usual coworkers, but didn’t mind as it would make talking to her significantly easier. He sat down across from her, placing his food on the table.

“Whats on the schedule for Stephan today?” She asked curiously, taking a bite from her bacon and eggs breakfast.

“There are a few examination papers for Stephan to complete. But after that, I was wondering if you might be holding an experiment sometime today that Stephan and I could attend, if that’s alright with you.” he asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

“Oh of course! But I’m surprised Logan, when you said ‘in the near future’ I didn’t think you meant the very next day” she laughed, loudly.

“I am truly full of surprises today aren’t I?” he answered, rather playfully, perhaps due to the lack of sleep last night.

“You sure you didn’t just want to see that SCP again?” she questioned, winking.

Logan took a bite from his toast, “I’m sure I don’t know what your talking about” The Scientist replied, slightly aloof. “I believe that you are the best person to show Stephan ‘the ropes’ and that you are a good judge of what Stephan can and can’t handle, that is all.” he explained, but as much as his words oosed with confidence, his eyes wouldn't meet Dr. Kiryu’s.

Stephan slammed his bowl of cereal down, making the table shake and Logan jump.

“I now have sustenance! Which Logan deems appropriate for breakfast.” he quipped, sitting down next to said breakfast guardian, “what where you two talkin’ about?” the younger scientist questioned, suspicious if the two older researchers antics.

“We were discussing the test-”

“Logan’s got a crush” Dr. Kiryu grinned, like shed just won a stuffed animal from a rigged carnival game.

Logan gawked in despair at Dr. Kiryu's wild statement. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his face.

“You WHAT?” Stephan slammed his hands on the table, making Logan jump once again.

“Please stop doing that-” but his pleas were not heard.

“Who is it? you’ve gotta tell me! I’m your closest buddy! Your amigo, your pal-”

“I am not going to entertain your sick fantasies Dr. Kiryu, please stop acting so childish.” He rubbed his face with his hands, his glasses moving as he did so. This is why he never talked to the other personal here.

 _T_ _hey’re all insane!_ He thought.

“Sorry Steph, we can’t tell you who it is, classified information.” she winked again, smiling a sadistic smile.

“Aww come on guys your killing me!” he collapsed onto the table, barely missing his cereal, “I promise I won’t tell anyone! You can’t just leave me on a cliff hanger like that-”

“Stephan! I am not infatuated with anyone, especially not in this place. Do not bring this up again!” he tried to regain control of the situation, but it was too late, Sephan was already theorizing.

“Is it Dr. Phillip? Dr. Clef? DR. BIRGHT!?” he screamed, the whole cafeteria turned to look at him.

“Stephan please, your making a ruckus.” Logan removed his glasses, his face heating up from the embarrassment.

“SORRY FOLKS! Nothing to see hear!” Dr. Kiryu hollered, causing most of the cafeteria to return to forced chatter, a few tables near by trying to listen in on the conversation.

“Come on Lo, you know I wouldn't reveal something like that-”

Logan turned to Stephan, a pained expression on his face, “Stephan, if you bring this up ever again you will be on examination duty for the rest of the year, I _promise you_ ” he glared intensely, gripping his glasses tightly in one hand. Logan had had enough of this nonsense.

Stephan gulped “S-sorry Logan, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. I vow never to bring it up again!” he swore, smiling softly.

Logan relaxed a little and placed his glasses into his face. “Apology accepted, now, as I was saying before all of this _nonsense_ started.” He lightly glared at the ‘match maker’ sitting across from him, “Dr. Kiryu, are you performing a test sometime today that Stephan and I could attend?” he repeated, his tone now a little sharper.

“Ah yes! I’m doing a basic diagnostic of SCP 5100-3 at 11 am today.” she gazed at Logan for a moment.

“That sounds adequate, we will be there, thank you for allowing us to sit in.” Logan stared back at her, he wasn't going to give her any fuel for her silly little fantasy.

A mock pout appeared across her face, but Logan payed no mind to is as he stood, “Well, Stephan and I have work we must complete. So, we will meet you at SCP 5100-3’s containment area.”

“Sounds good~” she replied, waving to both of them as they walked away.

“Bye Dr. Kiryu!” Stephan waved cheerfully as they exited the cafeteria. Once they were in the hallway Stephan let out a bellowing sigh.

“Something wrong?” Logan asked while they walked down the long hallway.

“No, its just, sometimes Dr. Kiryu can give off a weird vibe.” he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

“Believe me, I know, but she’s the only person who’ll let us stand in for a test. Considering what happened yesterday.” he lied.

“Yeah, heh, your probably right” he smiled at Logan sheepishly. Logan smiled back, weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact  
> Logan is working at Site-88 of the SCP foundation. Dr. Kiryu is an actual scientist on the SCP wiki lol
> 
> ...I did too much research for this...


	5. Chapter 5

The examinations flew by, though Logan was sure Stephan would disagree, and soon enough they were flying down the hall towards SCP 5100-3’s containment area. Stephan could barely contain his excitement.  
“I can’t believe I get to see a Humanoid SCP! I wonder what he looks like!” Stephan daydreamed, thinking about SCP’s with tentacles for heads and feet for hands.  
“He truly is a fascinating one.” Logan mumbled under his breath.  
“What’d you say?” Stephan asked, oblivious.  
“Oh! Um, sorry, I was just talking to myself.” He adjusted his glasses and looked down at his clipboard, he could feel a flush coming on, threatening to give away his thoughts. “Ah! Were here!” He exclaimed rather loudly, trying to avert Stephan away from his slightly pink face.  
“Really!?” Stephan swung his head to the left, no longer looking at Logan. The older scientist composed himself before speaking “Yes, just through this door here” Logan quickly shifted in front of the younger scientist, pulling his key card out and opening the door. The two of them stepped in, and once again they were greeted to a medium sized flight of stairs. They climbed them up to a room very similar to the testing room they had stood in yesterday. Most of the facility looked the same, there wasn't really any need for colour or wasteful decorations. Other than on Christmas for some reason. It was just Dr. Kiryu and one other researcher in the room this time.  
“Ah! Logan, Stephan come in!” she greeted, in her usual cheery manner.  
Stephan waved, but his attention was quickly pulled away by the SCP residing in the chamber below. “oh wow!” he had his face practically pressed against the glass.

“He looks so cool! I wish I had wings like that!”  
Logan rolled his eyes while smiling, then headed over to where Dr. Kiryu and her assistant were standing. The two were about a meter away from the giant glass window.   
“Greetings, Dr. Kiryu.” Logan nodded, joining the conversation.  
“So glad to have you can Stephan with us again, this is Dr. Lopez, she will be helping us run the diagnostics on SCP 5110-3.” She explains.  
“Nice to meet you Logan” She grinned and held out her hand, Logan shook it, firmly.  
“Its a pleasure to meet you Dr. Lopez” he politely smiled back.  
“So how is SCP 5100-3’s health in general?” Logan asked, curious.  
“Oh you know how it is, the subjects ability to bend the laws of space is stabilised, its wings are still a mystery to us, since 5100-3 shouldn't actually be able to withstand the wight of its own wings, oh and we usually just call SCP 5100-3, Virgil, for simplicity sake.” She explained.  
“I see” Logan thought for a moment, pondering what Virgil was capable of, considering his Euclid classification. After a moment of silence between the three scientists, Logan turned and directed his attention to Virgil, who was once again sitting on the ground, cross legged.  
“May I?” Logan asked, it was always good to ask for permission before getting too close to the glass, in case it was not safe to do so. Something Stephan seemed to have forgotten.  
“Yes yes go ahead! I wouldn't have let Stephan press his face up against the glass if it wasn't safe!” she chuckled.  
Logan walked towards the giant window, stopping about a foot from the glass. Logan examined the SCP resting on the floor casually, his wings moving with his breath. Logan’s eyes drifted to Virgil’s wings again, they weren’t sparkling now, just a pair of angle-like, black, feathered wings. They were still fascinating of course, just in a different way. The SCP suddenly sat up straight, his wings spreading slightly as he did so. Virgil looked around for a moment before he turned his head and locked eyes with Logan’s. The hairs on Logan’s neck stood on end. He noticed that Virgil’s eye’s were no longer sparkling either. They had reverted to regular pupils and were coloured a brilliant shade of royal blue. Contrasting with his own light blue ones. Virgil’s wings suddenly shot up, before swooping down, sending Virgil soaring to the top of the chamber’s roof, where Logan stood in his little observation room. Virgil few towards Logan rather quickly, stopping mere inches from the glass. Logan’s breath hitched. He was 90% sure Virgil recognised him from yesterday. It wasn't ideal but he didn’t mind getting a closer look at the SCP again. Virgil hovered in place for a moment, the two took each other in. Logan analysed Virgil’s face a little closer. The scientist noticed that Vigril had heavy bags under his eyes, or were they some sort of birthmark? He couldn’t really tell. Maybe is was some sort of permanent eye shadow. Whatever they were, they oddly suited him, matching his style of clothing and even his wings. Logan realised that they had been staring at each other for a while and quickly became aware of the other people in the room. Logan blinked and shifted his eyes away before bringing them back, to Virgil’s lips this time. Virgil smiled, and gave him a shy little wave, his fingers moving separately. Logan’s cheeks flushed pink, he swallowed. Trying to remain casual as he attempted to subtly cool his face.  
“seems as if he likes you, Logan” He could hear the smugness in Dr. Kiryu voice, but the older scientist didn’t dare turn around. He could still feel a little heat on his face.  
“It does seem that way doesn’t it?” he remarked, pretending to be unphased. Logan subtly smiled at Virgil and gave him a nod, it was the best he could do at the moment. Virgil shot him a sly smirk, then flew back to his original spot on the floor, sitting cross legged once again. Logan exhaled a quiet, yet heavy breath. If this was going to happen every time they met, they were going to have a problem.  
“That was amazing!” Stephan jumped with joy.  
“Well he’s certainly never done that before.” Dr. Lopez mentioned, a little stunned.  
“Never!?” Stephan gawked, his eyebrows raising to the top of his forehead.  
“Well I mean, he’s flown around the room once or twice before but he’s never really been fond of any of the personnel, so he usually stays away from the window.” she explains, eyeing Virgil from his sitting position.  
“I see... well it truly is fascinating how you may think you know everything about an SCP. But then something happens that seems to subvert all expectations.” Logan then waved his hand dismissively and turned around, facing Dr. Kiryu and Dr. Lopez. “Anyway, shall we get on with the diagnostics?” he asks, quickly changing the subject.  
“Yes of course!” Dr. Kiryu exclaimed, snatching Dr. Lopez’s clipboard and heading over to a laptop placed on a desk behind her.  
“H-hey!” Lopez stuttered, running over to her superior. Logan and Stephan following suite. They all crowded around the laptop, Dr. Kiryu typed away.  
“We can’t check much unfortunately, since Virgil won’t let anyone near him.” she paused as she opened a program on the computer. “But by using infrared cameras and a few other advancements in technology. We can check his heartbeat, his body temperature and a little of his brain activity.” the Doctor conveyed. Her computer showed a live feed of Virgil and a little infrared view in the top right corner of the regular video. In another window sat his heart rate. Stephan stared in awe at the computer.  
“So I assume Stephan will be ensuring that all of Virgil's vitals signs are normal?” Logan questioned, although it sounded more like a statement.  
“Yes, correct as always Logan. Stephan, I would like you to take this medical sheet and fill it out for me.” she practically ripped the medical sheet from the clip board and handed it to Stephan. She then opened a draw in a desk and pulled out a yellow folder. “Don’t worry, you don’t need to do an examination” she chuckled “but this is Vigril’s file, have a read of it if you like, its rather interesting.” she gave him a wink as she handed the rather bulky file over.  
“Thank you!” he replied graciously, holding the file and medical paper like a piece of wood.  
“Ah, and here is a clipboard and some empty paper to take notes with.” Logan stacked it on top of the pile.  
“Feel free to ask Dr. Lopez any questions you have.” She grabbed a chair from the side of the room and offered it to Stephan, he took it, immediately sat down, opened the folder on the desk and began to work. Logan smiled a little.  
The rest of the day went normal, thankfully. Stephan remained at the desk for two hours, writing notes, asking questions and filling out the medical sheet. When Stephan had finished, the younger scientist had written so many notes, that Logan wasn't even sure if Stephan was going to be allowed out of the room. Surprisingly, Dr. Kiryu said it was fine as long as they shredded the notes afterwards. Stephan protested and was told he could keep 2 pages.  
Logan and Stephan exited the observation room and headed back to Logan’s dormitory to review the notes.  
Logan pulled up a chair to his desk. Stephan dispensed his notes onto said desk then sat next to the desk on Logan’s bed.  
“Alright, before we look at that” He pointed to the stack in front of him. “What can you remember?” He questioned. Stephan thought for a moment.  
“Well, 5100-3 is a Euclid class SCP, he was found with 4 other SCP’s similar in power and stature. These SCP’s which are know as SCP 5100-1, -2, -4, & -5. hey Logan?” He paused  
“Yes?” He raised his head a bit, giving Stephan his full attention.  
“If SCP 5100 are all separated, but they’re all connected in some way that allows them to all share the same number. Does that make their official class Maksure?” He asked, his eyebrows slightly raised.  
“I believe so, very good Stephan” He smiled.  
“That’s what I thought, but Dr. Lopez said that was incorrect.” Logan knitted his eyebrows together, confused.  
“That... is a little odd, I don’t see why they wouldn’t be Maksure, they tick all the qualifications…” He rubbed his chin “did she say why?” He asked, looking at the stack of notes Stephan wrote.  
“She said something about how they’re not ‘broken’, in the strict definition of the word, so therefore they’re overall classification would be Keter.”  
“Well that makes even less sense” Logan mumbled, troubled. “There is no way 5 Euclid class SCP’s would be classified as Keter. Surly it would be Apollyon at the very least.” Maybe he should talk to one of the department heads about this. Logan Pondered.  
“Was there anything else that Dr. Lopez said which seemed a little, odd?” Logan looked to Stephan again for answers.  
“Well, there was one other thing.” Stephan paused for a moment, “I asked her about Virgil's anomalous abilities and why he was considered Euclid...” he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. “But when she answered, she said that he shouldn't even be considered Euclid. She said he couldn't hurt anyone, even if he wanted to.” he gave Logan a confused look as he placed his elbow on the desk in front of him and cupped his head. “But when I looked in his file, his record and prior testing shows him to be very aggressive when D-class come too close, and when interviews are conducted.” Stephan explained.  
“That’s...” Logan struggled to find the right words.  
“Dodgy?” Stephan offered.  
“...Yes. Perhaps we should speak to Dr. Kiryu about this.” Logan suggested, still unsure what to make of all of this. Stephan wasn’t much of a liar, but when he did bend the truth, the younger scientist was relatively poor at it. Logan tended to miss certain social cues, but could still pick up on Stephan's fibs most of the time. Besides, Stephan didn’t really have any benefit to gain form lying about Dr. Lopez’s teachings.  
“Yeah, we should probably tell her...” Stephan was puzzled and a little stumped. “Do you think Dr. Lopez is planning something?” Stephan asked, raising his head to properly focus on Logan. Logan mirrored Stephan’s expression, propping his elbow up on his desk and resting his head in his hand.  
“If she is, shes doing a lousy job at hiding it.” the older scientist murmured in a low tone, “It almost feels too obvious...” Logan trailed off, thinking about what Lopez could possibly gain from lying to a scientist, who hadn’t even been here a year. It just didn’t make any sense, and what did this have to do with Virgil and the others? Was Lopez planning to do something with SCP 5100?  
“Stephan… I’m, going to keep these notes you’ve written-” Stephan's eyes lit up.  
“Woah! Logan? Are you breaking a rule!?” Stephan exclaimed, shooting into an upright sitting position.  
“Please be quite Stephan” Logan answered in a hushed tone, looking over his glasses at Stephan, who promptly shut his mouth. “Listen to me carefully, I will say this only once, I am going to keep these notes with me until I figure out what Dr. Lopez is planning.” Logan paused, Stephan nodded. “I need you to be completely silent about this matter. I do not permit you to tell anyone about what we have discussed in this room today.” he paused once more, Stephan nodded silently once again, Logan adjusted his glasses, and with just a shift of his specials, his expression shifted from stoic to dark. “You need to understand, that if any coworker in this building discovers that we are in possession of highly classified information, both of our heads are on the chopping block.” he paused “I do not mean this is a figurative sense, there is a very high chance we could be killed-”  
“WHAT!?” Stephan screeched.  
“SHHH” Logan shushed aggressively.  
“L-Logan, why don’t w-we just shred the notes? We could pretend none of this ever happened- or- or maybe we could just shred them and then tell Dr. Kiryu about Lopez. I’m sure she’d believe us.” Stephan reasoned, trying not to think of the may different ways a person could be killed in a place like this.  
“Stephan, all you need to do is not tell anyone. We need these notes, what if someone changes the official document? Then we’ll have no reference of the original and no proof of tampering.” Logan explained, calmly. “There's no reason to panic Stephan.”  
Stephan could think of many reasons to panic, but instead, Stephan sighed.  
“Ok ok, so all we have to do, is not tell anyone about the notes and talk to Dr. Kiryu about Dr. Lopez's suspicious behaviour.” Stephan’s voice was shaky.  
“That is correct, we just need to be level headed. If we stay calm, everything will work out.” Logan doubted his words, but he needed to keep Stephan calm.  
“Ok, yeah, easy peasy, nothing to worry about” Stephan gulped.  
“Alright, it’s passed lunch time, lets grab some food, we can go through your notes after.” Logan suggested, grabbing the stack of papaer and walking over to his closet. Stephan’s eyes followed the older scientist, “Ok...” was all Stephan managed to say, his mind was too busy swirling with questions. Logan opened his closet and crouched down, at the bottom of the wardrobe was a draw, presumably to put socks in. Logan pulled on the draw’s handle, the front of the draw fell like a drawbridge. Sitting inside the draw, was a safe. On the safe was a small number pad, Logan shielded the keypad with his body and quickly typed in the code. With a beep, Logan opens the safe’s door and carefully places Stephan's meticulous notes inside. Once the notes were safely in their hiding place, he promptly shuts the door and stands up to face Stephan, adjusting his glasses.  
“Not a word of this to anyone” Logan raised a finger to his lips, a stoic expression holding Stephan's gaze.  
“Ok” Stephan looked determined, but scared non the less.  
Logan felt bad. Which was an uncommon emotion for him. As him and Stephan walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, Logan couldn’t help but think about how Stephans life may be in danger. He should have left the younger scientist out of this mystery, he thought. He should have done this on his own. Stephan may have written the notes, but Logan had no right getting the kid involved. He hadn't even been here a year and his life was already on the line. Logan had never considered the foundation a place you’d want to work, but Stephan clearly enjoyed his job here. Logan had no idea why the younger scientist found this place so… inspiring (perhaps it had something to do with the fantastical monsters…), but the last thing he wanted to do was be the reason Stephan quit. That would look very poor on his record...  
This isn’t about you, idiot. His conscience scolded.  
No, this was about Stephan’s safety. What kind of mentor was he? Putting his own pupil in danger like this. Maybe he should wipe Stephan’s memory… SCP-3125 would do the trick-

“Logan?” At his named being called, Logan snapped out of his thoughts.  
“Ahem, yes Stephan?” The older scientist asked, caught slightly off guard.  
“S-should we tell Dr. Kiryu about Lopez? We don’t have to tell her about the notes, we could-”  
“No” Logan replied as he sighed heavily.   
Careless.  
“We will discuss this later” Logan had had enough of the subject. He turned to Stephan and gave him a small smile, “There’s no need to worry” Logan had made up his mind, he was doing this alone.  
After the two of them finished their lunch, Stephan still trusting the greasy never ending pizza, Logan instructed said pizza lover to go to his sleeping quarters. Of course, Stephan protested, saying that he could help, that he didn’t want to be left out, that this would be the kind of enthralling mystery that any tabloid would die to get their hands on! But even after Stephan's convincing book pitch, Logan still shook his head. He gave the younger scientist a fatherly stare, while Stephan put on his best puppy eyes. They had a stare down for a moment, before Stephan let out an attention grabbing sigh, knowing that Logan wouldn't budge, and trudged off to his sleeping quarters. Muttering something about books and losing money to the corrupt government.

Logan relaxed a little, he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. I dislike this chapter. But I'm posting it anyway. More to come!
> 
> :'D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, updates every other day!


	6. Chapter 6

Once Logan reached his dorm, he punched in the safe code and pulled out the stack of papers. He dropped them on hid desk once again and ran a hand through his hair.

“Jesus Steph...” The stack of papers were honestly kind of daunting. Evidently, it wasn't just the sheer size of papers that made Logan feel uneasy…

Logan took a seat and switched on the lamp in front of him, the only light that illuminated the room.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to read them honestly. Maybe he should have kept Stephan around… no. Sephan was no longer in danger, the less he knew the better.

…

He stared at the papers for a little longer…

Before he could think, Logan rose from his chair, shoved the classified papers under his bed and left his dorm, locking the door behind him. Logan didn’t want to admit where he was going, so he told himself he was taking a midnight stroll. As he briskly walked down the hallways, his midnight stroll seemed to be pulling him in a subconscious direction. Well, as subconscious as someone like Logan could get. He made twists and turns down the long hallways, trying not to look too eager, but he probably wasn’t doing a very good job. Logan just couldn't help himself, there was just something he couldn't explain about Virg- SCP-5100. Well, there was a lot of things that Logan couldn't explain about a lot of SCP’s... but this one was different… Logan decided then and there that he was not planning on and never will look into that thought any deeper. Logan decided to chock it up to morbid curiosity and suddenly realised he was about to reach SCP-5100’s chamber, to Logan’s dismay. He slowed his pace as he approached the chamber door. How was he going to get in?

Logan made a decision, he opened the door to SCP-5100’s observing chamber. Without thinking, he ascended the stairs and found himself staring at Virgil below. All lights were off but the glow of Virgil’s wings made it easy to pinpoint where the SCP was in his chamber. Virgil seemed to be sleeping, his magnificent wings slowly moved up and down with his breathing. Logan had no idea what he was doing here. Why the hell was he here? Wasn't one time enough?

As if Virgil could sense the others distress, the SCP suddenly sat up. His wings flared out as his head darted around the room. Virgil’s eyes quickly met Logan’s, the scientist held his breath. As Virgil realised who it was, his wings shot up and he quickly propelled himself toward the observation window. Towards Logan.

Logan stumbled back a bit as Virgil shot towards where he was standing. The SCP’s wings were spread magnificently, suspending him in mid air. It was truly incredible. Logan took a few steps forward again, now able to see Virgil’s face more clearly. Logan observed the others face, his eyes were black and sparkly once again, as if his pupils never existed.

“Hey~” Virgil waved as he spoke, giving the scientist a small smile.

Logan couldn't speak, he had no idea why he was here. He just, was. Logan had never been an impulsive person, so when the time came for his impulses to take over, he was never able to explain why he did what he did. Only when there was reason behind something did action make sense. But there was no reason behind this action. Therefore he was at a loss for words.

Virgil let out a muffled chuckle from behind the thick glass.

“Your not much of a talker are you?” Virgil joked. Logan composed himself enough to finally answer the creature properly.

“H-how much do you know about this place?” It wasn't really a question Logan needed to be answered, but it was a start.

“Hm? I don’t know much, just that your… organisation took me away from my home.” Slight malice appeared in Virgil’s voice. This was obviously not what he wanted to be talking about at this ungodly hour.

“Right, I’m sorry” Logan understood that this place was definitely not a bed and breakfast. Nor anything close to a home. It was a detainment facility, a place things went if they were seen as different from the norm. The SCP Foundation wasn't a place to understand these anomalies, it was to keep them from the outside world.

“Its alright, not your fault. Your just someone who got stuck here.” Virgil wasn't far off, Logan had never intended to stay at this hellhole for long. He had planned to leave a year or so after getting here. Or so he thought. Unfortunately, the foundation didn’t seem to feel the same way. Always finding ways to keep him around just for a little longer. He stayed a year, then three, then seven… At some point Logan had given up. He never believed he’d leave this place, forever stuck in a prison within a prison.

“Your on the right track” Logan chuckled, “but you’ll be happy to know, this place isn’t a luxury weather your inside or outside of a cell.” he smiled sadly.

“Huh, that does make me feel better” Virgil smirked, crossing his arms at his late night companion.

“So...” Virgil began, his wings fluttered.

Logan’s chills suddenly returned.

“Why are _you_ here?” The SCP’s voice lowered slightly. His celestial eyes gazed at Logan curiously.

The scientist didn’t answer straight away, trying to think of a response that didn’t sound ludicrous or just plane stupid.

“I wanted to ask you a few questions about your… abilities.” Logan finished, half satisfied with his answer.

“What do you wanna know?” Virgil asked smoothly.

His voice was; rather calming. It was nice to know that Virgil didn’t necessarily blame him for the SCP’s shortcomings.

Logan didn’t dwindle on that thought for long.

“Ahem, I was wondering if you knew what kind of exercises our scientists have been asking you to perform?” Logan questioned simply, adjusting his glasses nervously.

“Exercises?” Virgil quirked an eyebrow, “Oh, you mean experiments.” Virgil stated, rather deadpanned. Logan didn’t like to use the word ‘experiments’ around SCPs. He always felt the word was to cold and medical. Although, it may have seemed a bit demeaning in this context…

Logan tried not to dwell on his thoughts… again.

“Well, they’ve _asked_ me to perform many, ‘exercises’” Virgil drew out the degrading word, “But I’ve only actually done a few. I’m not an idiot, I’d rather you not collect data on me.” His words were bitter but still held a little sarcasm, “Unless your into that kind of stuff...” Virgil quipped, Logan payed no mind to the comment.

“Do you remember any of the experiments?” Logan encouraged.

“Why do you wanna know? Somebody up to something?” Virgil dogged, he was surprisingly good at guessing.

“No ones _up to something._ ” Logan lied and rolled his eyes.

“You sure? Because I’ve been noticing some weird shit going on around here, weirder than usual for this place.” Virgil mentioned. Logan wanted to pry but then he’d be admitting something was wrong. So he stayed silent.

Virgil sighed, but wasn't about to back down. “alright, ok, I remember a _few_ experiments” A smug look rested on his face as Logan lit up, before he composed himself.

“May I know what those were?”

“Eh, only if you tell me whats going on around here.”

“No!” Logan yelled, a little too loud.

“Why not? Who am I gonna tell!? Definitely not those stiff fucks who come in here everyday watching me like an animal!” He bit back.

Their talk was getting heated, Logan took a deep breath.

“Ok, we need to be quieter, someones going to hear us.” Logan stated, calming his nerves.

“Oh! I need to be quieter!? Sorry! I don’t REALLY KNOW WHY _I_ NEED TO DO THAT!” Virgil’s voice echoed throughout the chamber. He began to fly all around the cell, hollering and hooting.

“I mean, heh! Its not like I’M gonna get in trouble! I’m not the one who decided to SNEAK INTO A HIGHLY DANGEROUS CONT-”

“ALRIGHT! I’ll tell you!” Logan shouted, willing to do anything to get him to shut up.

“Hahahaha” Virgil giggled mischievously, his wings drifting him back to the window. Logan's face was far from amused.

“Why the hell did I come here?” Logan began to rant. “Why did I think I’d get answers from you!? I should have just stayed in my room and read those fucking papers!” Logan kept his voice low but his anger still shone through. “I’m risking my life, I put my protégé in danger, I’m going off of a hunch that has a 25% chance of being true, I’m-”

Virgil watched in slight bewilderment and amusement as Logan paced back and fourth, ranting about who knows what.

“Wo wo wo, calm down buddy, just… start from the beginning, whats going on?” Virgil asked calmly, as he tried to look more welcoming.

Logan stood still for a moment, eyeing the being. The scientist gave in and told Virgil all about the notes as well as Lopez's odd behavior.

“I guess I came here because I thought you might have some answers, do you know why Lopez might be acting strangely?” Logan questioned, hoping the SCP had _some_ kind of answer.

“Mmm well, like I said before, I have noticed something strange going on.” Virgil racked his brain. “Y-yeah, the tests I’ve had to do recently have been… out of the norm.” The SCP paused again. “like, instead of basic monitoring and diagnostics, that scientist gal has been asking me to do all sorts of weird things.” He held his chin in his hand, looking down at the far away ground.

Logan thought for a moment, maybe this wasn't just all in his and Stephan’s head.

“What kinds of tests?” Logan prompted.

“Heheh, its gonna cost ya.” Virgil looked up at him, a slight grin on his face.

“I’m not letting you out.” Logan shut down, crossing his arms.

“Tch, I’m working _up_ to that, specks.” Logan flinched at the nickname, he hadn't been called specks since he was in preschool. He cursed himself as he held back a laugh.

“Then what do you want?” He asked again.

“Gimmie some real food, then we can talk” Virgil stated, his smile had widened.

“Wh- now!? Do you know how late it is?” Logan was starting to lose his patience.

“Fine fine, tomorrow, same time as tonight and I’ll tell you everything you need to know.” and with that, Virgil gave Logan a little wave, then promptly flew back to the ground and laid down.

Logan rubbed his face in exhaustion. “sure, whatever” Logan let out, he didn’t really mean it though, there was no way he was going to bother with this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't forget to upload today lol


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe he _was_ going to bother with this today.

Logan eyed the never ending pizza as he sat in the cafeteria.

“Logan!” Stephan slammed his tray onto Logan's table. Logan jumped, letting out a small yelp.

“Stephan, please, I’m under the weather today.” He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. First it was because of Virgil, then he had to go and find the security room and delete the footage from that night. Then even after that, he had combed through half of Stephan’s notes, before uncomfortably falling asleep at his desk. Suffice to say, he was burnt out.

“oh, sorry Logan” Stephan seated himself quietly.

So far, Sephans notes hadn't been anything but a normal SCP file. If the file turned up nothing, then he’d have to resort to Virgil, which _really_ didn’t seem like a viable option.

Logan continued to stare at the pizza.

Was there really something odd going on around here? Or was Logan just going stir crazy? There hadn't been any _real_ evidence that Dr. Lopez is plotting anything. Stephan could have misheard Dr. Lopez, the notes were probably just regular files that Stephan misread, and Virgil…

He felt himself shift slightly towards the pizza.

 _Virgil could be lying to escape!_ His conscious reminded him.

“good morning Stephan! Logan!” another tray was slammed against the table.

Logan shot straight up and whipped around to face his disturber.

“Dr. Kiryu” Logan droned out as he pinched the rim of his nose, “how… meticulous of you to drop in today” Logan didn’t have the energy for pleasantries.

“haha! Oh Logan, you sure do know how to make someone feel special!” She joked as she took a seat next to the older scientist.

“did you need something?” He snapped. He hadn't meant for his tone to be as harsh as it had been, but he just didn’t have the energy to deal with Dr. Kiryu’s… enthusiasm today.

“sorry about Logans tone, hes under the weather” For once, Logan was glad Stephan took over.

“ah, staying up late and working hard I presume” Dr. Kiryu beamed, Logan didn’t answer. He placed his head in his hand, resting his elbow on the table.

“yeah, he’s been looking into an SCP lately-”

“oh really~?” Dr. Kiryu cut Stephan off, leaning into Logan’s personal space.

Logan leaned away instinctively sneering slightly. Not this again. Stephan you-

“and what SCP might that be?” the Doctor pushed.

“that’s classified information” Logan lied, wanting this conversation to end immediately.

“oh don’t be such a stickler,” Dr. Kiryu frowned, “if you can tell Stephan you can tell me~” she had a point that Logan didn’t want to admit.

“I’m going to get some pizza” Logan stood up abruptly, leaving the table.

“I thought you hated that pizza!” Stephan called out, Logan pretended not to hear.

Logan had eaten one of the horrid slices of pizza, then stashed the other two slices into a container for later. Dr. Kiryu had invited Stephan to Virgil’s cell again and Logan begrudgingly acquiesced, needing to ask Dr. Lopez a few questions.

As they walked down the now familiar hall, Logan prayed Virgil wouldn't make a scene, the last thing he needed was more suspicion.

They made it to Virgil's chamber and quickly ascended the stairs. Below in his chamber, lay Virgil, sound asleep. Logan relaxed as he saw Virgil's dozing form. He couldn't cause any trouble, for now at least. The scientist watched Virgil’s wings slowly flutter up and down, his face peaceful as he slept. Logan cursed himself as another shiver drifted up his spine.

“alrighty!” Dr. Kiryu began “Dr. Lopez will be joining us shortly! For now, I will want Stephan to check SCP-5100’s vitals. And to do that, we need to wake him up” Thus, the silence and relaxation was over, and at once, Logan’s exhaustion returned.

“We are perfectly capable of checking his vitals while he is asleep, Dr. Kiryu” Logan stated sternly.

Dr. Kiryu walked over to a lever on the wall.

“oh I know, its just funny seeing you panic” and with that Dr. Kiryu pulled the lever down. Logan stared at her in disbelief. A small alarm was heard from behind Logan as a shadow shot up to loom over the scientists turned figure.

Logan grimaced and reluctantly turned around. He was met with a slightly tired, but equally grumpy Virgil. They both started at each other for a second, mopely glaring.

Virgil managed a tired smile, which Logan did not return.

“my my he truly is a fascinating specimen” Dr. Kiryu marveled, taking a few steps forward.

Once Virgil noticed Dr. Kiryu’s movement, he promptly flew back down to his spot on the ground, facing away from the glass.

 _Over dramatic bird_ Logan rolled his eyes as he thought.

“hm, looks like he’s picky” the Doctor chuckled.

“not very good taste” Logan quipped back, unintentionally.

“don’t sell yourself short, some people love the controlling attitude.” Kiryu snickered, patting him on the back.

Logan was not about to unwrap what _that_ comment entailed.

“shall we get back to the testing?” Logan prompted, trying to distract from the not-so-work-friendly conversation the two were having.

“ah yes! Let me just get my computer up”

Dr. Kiryu set up the computer just like before and Stephan got to work.

Logan watched Stephan fondly, oddly proud of his protégé.

“Logan, may I speak to you out in the hall for a moment?” Dr. Kiryu asked from beside him.

“of course.” Logan and Dr. Kiryu made their way out of the room, informing Stephan that they would be near by if anything went amiss.

“are you working on anything big, at the moment?” Dr. Kiryu inquired, closing the door behind her.

“what do you mean by that?” Logan asked, wondering if he’d been found out.

“like, are you working on another SCP at the moment, or are you free to take a job?” Dr. Kiryu asked.

Logan didn’t like where this was going. “what kind of job?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“well… it seems like Vigril has taken a liking to you and-”

“no” Logan cut off harshly

“ _come on Logan_! You could really help with my research into Virgil and the others, you have a connection with him! don’t deny it!” she proclaimed.

“Listen, I am very grateful that you have allowed Stephan to study here. Especially after that fiasco the other week.” Logan adjusted his glasses nervously, remembering that Stephan was inside that examination chamber alone. “but I really don’t think its the best idea. You know how Stephan is, he’s a full time job on his own.” Logan reasoned.

“he can come and help with the experiments! It would be such a good learning experience for him.” Dr. Kiryu reasoned, knowing Stephan was a soft spot for him...

“Dr. Kiryu, this is a terrible idea-”

“it would be great! You can teach Stephan how to handle an SCP and-”

“Dr. Kiryu? Dr. Sanders?” A voice called from behind Dr. Kiryu, Logan looked over her shoulder to see Dr. Lopez walking towards them.

“ah! Dr. Lopez, may I talk with you for a moment?” Logan swiveled around Dr. Kiryu, happy to take the distraction.

“oh uh sure thing Dr. Sanders.” Lopez answered, a little timid.

“may we be excused for a moment Dr. Kiryu?” Logan looked down his glasses at her, she seemed to get the message.

“alright alright I’ll bug off, think about my offer Logan!” Dr. Kiryu then opened the door to the examination room and left the two in peace.

“is she always this… ecstatic?” Logan turned to face Dr. Lopez, a pained expression on his face.

She giggled before answering. “I’m afraid so, she sure does love this job. Oh, you wanted to ask me something?”

“yes, I was just wondering about Virgil’s abilities. I am aware that there is an SCP file I could look at but I was wondering what you yourself have discovered about SCP-5100?” Logan tried to find common ground.

Lopez’s eyes lit up. “oh! You want to hear about my research?” Logan nodded “I’ve been waiting for someone to ask me for months haha”

 _here we go_ Logan thought.

“well, Virgil is truly one of a kind, however, apart from his flying, he can’t do much more. He can see in the dark quite well but other than that he’s relatively harmless” Lopez began. “I’m surprised he was placed into Euclid, his abilities almost land him in Safe.”

Logan couldn't believe it, she was lying straight to his face. Virgil actually had a significantly imposing power set, much more than simply seeing in the dark. The SCP had 3 escape attempts under his belt to prove that much. How could Lopez be so bravely lying to his face? It almost seemed as if she believed the lies herself… did she?

“Dr. Lopez, you’ve read Virgil's file correct?” Logan inquired.

“yes of course” she seemed a little offended “why do you ask?”

“well, what your saying is inherently wrong, Virgil has a significant amount of power, actually” He remarked, matter of factually.

“u-uh, you must be mistaken Dr. Sanders, Virgil really doesn’t pose much of a threat to the facility. He’s just a human with wings really.” Dr. Lopez was getting nervous.

“would you mind if I took a look at his files again today?” whats was going on here?

“oh! Of course, right this way” the cheeriness never faltered in her voice, it was almost unnerving.

They ascended the stairs, Lopez took out a key for one of the draws in the desk and gave Vigril’s SCP files to Logan.

Logan couldn't believe what he was reading, the file was completely different. The file now only displayed what Dr. Lopez had listed off. Flight and night vision.

What the fuck was going on!?

“Dr. Kiryu, could you come here fro a moment?” Logan called to the other scientist, who was monitoring Stephan closely. She perked up her head at the call of her name and cheerfully walked over to her colleges.

“yeees Loagn?”

“would you take a look at this case file? It seems a bit… bare” It only held 3 pages, nothing like the file Dr. Kiryu had pulled out yesterday.

“let me have a look” Dr. Kiryu mumbled, Logan handed the file to the other scientist.

“ah yep, this is Virgil’s file” Dr. Kiryu confirmed.

Logan gawked, he was sure that file was at least 5 inches thick the last time _he_ saw it.

Logan played his next cards carefully, there was definitely something wrong here.

“I could have sworn the file was at least a few inches thick the last time I checked” Logan mentioned, staring over his glasses at Dr. Kiryu.

“oh! That! Oh no that was Virgil’s reports, speculations and theories. None of that stuff was proven, just ideas and pure speculation. _This_ is the skeleton file, a list of his power set and rankings that we know he has.” Dr. Kiryu explained.

For some reason that made less sense to Logan, he could have sworn he saw a power set and ranking on that other file case. However, Logan didn’t question any further, he felt as if he was getting into some dangerous territory.

“ah, yes, my mistake. My apologies Dr. Lopez.”

The rest of the day went as per usual, Stephan wrote his examinations down as the other three supervisors watched and corrected. However, Logan couldn't stop staring at Virgil’s back, thinking.

The SCP sensed the eyes on him and turned his head. Logan snapped out of his trance but not quick enough. Virgil stared at him for a moment with those tired eyes, before giving Logan a wink. The scientist shot upright and quickly looked back at Stephan, but he could feel Virgil's chuckles from behind.

Once Stephan’s training had finished, Dr. Kiryu asked to speak to Logan in private again. Logan dismissed Stephan and said he’d meet his protege at the cafeteria. Dr. Kiryu did the same for Lopez.

“Logan, about the file-”

“what the hell is going on around here?” Logan snapped impatiently.

“I’m getting to that, that file Dr. Lopez showed you is a fake file. Dr. Lopez doesn’t know about the real one. Shes just here to make sure everything is in order, she’s not part of my research.”

“well she seemed very enthusiastic to talk about her theories with me in the hall earlier.” he mentioned, sternly.

“did she tell you anything you didn’t already know?” Dr. Kiryu had a point, Logan didn’t say thing. “shes not part of the research, shes just here as a decoy.” Dr. Kiryu’s confidence caused Logan’s to wane, but he couldn't help but feel like he was onto something.

“A decoy for what exactly?” Logan couldn't shake her choice of words.

“The higher ups want to keep these SCPs on the down low. They’re dangerous and only a select few know about their true abilities.” Dr. Kiryu explained, but Logan wasn't buying it.

“Then why tell me? Or Stephan? If this is as classified as you say it is then why tell my protégé of all people.”

“you give Stephan a lot less credit than he deserves.” Dr. Kiryu stated bluntly, “I think he’s ready to take on a bigger challenge and with you buy his side, I believe you two could help immensely with SCP-5100.” Dr. Kiryu’s eyes stared right through Logan, “I can tell your bored here, Logan. Your bored of the same routine day in and day out. Your tired of feeling like your imprisoning creatures just because humans are scared of the unknown. Your exhausted of feeling like your just a cog in a machine, waiting for the day to be too old to be deemed useful anymore. Your tired Logan, and your bored.” Logan couldn't say anything, it felt like his every thought was trivial to her.

“I’m trying to help you here. I’m trying to give you a chance to do something that could actually give you some sort of fucking... plot to your everyday existence. Some kind of meaning that doesn’t make you feel like your just a piece of dirt buried 400 feet underground doing nothing but helping the people above walk all over you! But you keep resisting! You keep resisting the urge to do anything about your situation, Logan. I know you know you are. You just don’t want to admit it.” Dr. Kiryu huffed, sadness and anger evident of her face. Logan had a feeling that this wasn't just about him.

“Are you, alright?” Logan once again felt like he was intruding on something.

“I-I’m fine, I’m just tired.” Dr. Kiryu sighed.

 _Tired_.

Logan wasn't really sure how to proceed. He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wasn't even sure if he even cared if all he ended up being in life was a piece of dirt. He wasn't sure if he cared enough about Dr. Kiryu to follow her blindly into her delusional fascination with these creatures. He wasn't even sure if he cared about Stephan enough to keep him safe.

Maybe that was the problem. He just didn’t care. Logan felt like he was supposed to care. But he really wasn't sure if he did. Everything had beaten him down so much over the years. The experiments, the imprisonment, the people, the people he had lost.

 _When had I become so complacent?_ Logan wondered.

He used to want to leave this place. He used to fight for his freedom, but he had stopped, he’d been crushed by the years of conditioning and blandly cooked food.

Logan left his thoughts for a moment, slowly turning his head to look at Virgil.

 _It could be different._ Something in the back of his head said.

Maybe Dr. Kiryu was right. Logan wasn't trying, he was moping. He had been waiting for an answer to fall from the sky and break him out of this horrible place, and it had. Twice.

“Do you want to leave this place as much as me?” He was looking at Virgil, wondering if he could hear him, but Dr. Kiryu responded.

“I don’t know. I don’t hate it here as much as you seem to. But it would be nice to be able to leave this facility every now and then.” Dr. Kiryu answered. “However, I may be able to help, if you can help me?” Dr. Kiryu asked softly.

 _More_ _favors_. Logan sighed. It wasn't the conclusion he had wanted to settle on, however _his_ conclusion was essentially impossible with just the two of them.

“If you can help me get out of this place. I’ll help with your experiments.” Logan accepted.

“Thank you Logan.” Dr. Kiryu thanked softly. “It’ll be something to keep your mind off this place.” She encouraged.

“If it can help Stephan improve, then that's all that matters.” He dodged. “now, I’m going to lunch, this is getting depressing.” He turned to leave. “are you coming, Dr. Kiryu?”

“You can call me Zyn if you want Logan.” She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Alright Zyn, are you coming?” He played along, the thick tension lifting slightly.

“haha yeah yeah don’t get your lab coat in a twist.” She chuckled.

Logan snuck a look at Virgil before they left. Logan wasn't certain, but from the way he was staring, it seemed like the SCP had been listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so ignore what I said about any kind of schedule, sorry


End file.
